Their Relationship
by Arabian-Princess1001
Summary: Just a short little fluff on Robin and Starfire's relationship. Something that came to my mind and just had to write on it.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

So, just wanted to give you all an update. I was gone for about a month and had stopped updating my stories. For right now I am going to write one-shots until I figure out if I want to continue my unfinished stories or not. A lot of my fans would probably be disappointed in me. I am disappointed in myself but with senior year it is going to be hard for me to keep myself on track. So in the mean time you are all can pm me for any questions and I will be glad to answer them.

* * *

Robin looked down at the alien girl below him. He sat on the couch with his girlfriend laying on top of him. She had her arms around his waist and her head resting on his lap. It had been six months since they have been a couple. Six months since he finally admitted his feelings no matter how stubborn he had been. It had been six months since they had their first kiss, well for real.

Robin looked around the room. The lights were shut off and all the Titans were huddled around the t.v. It was movie night and it was Beast Boy's turn to pick the movie, again. And like every other movie, he decided to pick a horror movie. Starfire's grip tightened around the boy wonder, and it sent shivers down his spine. He made a mental note to thank Beast Boy. Seven months ago the boy wonder would blush at the contact and choke. When they first started to date they both decided to take things slow. They wanted to learn more about each other mentally and physically. They wanted to explore and know what fit them best. They wanted to become more relaxed into ones arms and be comfortable with each other no matter the situation.

Their kisses changed over time. In the beginning they would barley kiss. A peck on the lips every now and then or a five second kiss would satisfy their needs. They would pass each other in the halls and quickly peck the other for a moment. Robin would walk Starfire to her room, ending with her giving him a kiss. When one left the room they would quickly kiss the other making sure no one was around to look. Now, both Robin and Starfire kissed in public. They no longer cared who saw, inside the tower. They still kept their relationship on the DL when outside in public. Robin was the first out of both of them to start getting the touchy-feely. Starfire was surprised by actions at first. He would grab her from behind and give her neck a suckle. When they would be cuddling on the couch together, he would caress her thighs and stomach. He would nibble on her ear every time they sat down for breakfast or dinner. After a battle he would insist she rides back with him just so she would have her arms around his lower waist. Starfire would also get frisky with him as well. When they first started the ritual of making out as she liked to say it, Robin saw a whole side of her he'd never seen before.

Their first make-out session was against the hall wall. Starfire's back was against the wall while he teased her with little pecks on the lips. She begged for me but he kept on teasing. She grabbed his hand and placed it on one of her thighs. He squeezed her thigh and she wrapped that one leg around his waist. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and bruised their mouthes together. Robin let out a yelp as her tongue dived into his mouth. He couldn't believe,at that moment, that his little innocent Starfire was capable of doing this. She pulled his head back while sucking on his bottom lip. They both panted for air. Robin looked in her fiery eyes and new she wanted more. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her room. He stumbled back as she pushed him onto her bed. They both woke up the next morning, clothes still on, but mouthes swollen and bruised.

Sleeping together, and by sleeping together meant sleeping next to each other, didn't happen often. The first night they slept next to each other was the night of their first make-out session. The next morning Robin woke up, confused, and looked around the room. He knew they hadn't done, _it_, since there was no evidence behind. Robin kissed the top of Starfire's head and made his way out. The second time they slept next to each other was after Beast Boy's movie he decided to pick. Robin was fast asleep until he heard a knock on the door. He answered it revealing a Starfire with a big fluffy blanket around her. She had a nervous and scared look on her face. After pleading for him to let her sleep next to him, he finally said yes. She bounced happily and buried herself under his blanket. The third time they had slept next to each other was after a crucial battle. It wasn't their best battle and the Titans were injured. Starfire, being the most one injured, had been knocked out during battle. Robin had rushed to her aid and told the Titans to fall back. He had placed her in the T-car and they raced back to the tower. Once in the infirmary Cyborg had told him that she had a fractured ankle and major bruises as well as a cut on the head. Raven had placed her glowy hand on Starfire's ankle and she only had a sprain. Robin carried Starfire to her room telling her how sorry he was on his way there. Telling her how stupid he was for not helping her. Telling her how it was all his fault. Once he placed her on her bed she silenced him with a kiss. "Your not going into battle until your 100% healthy. And I'm staying by your side at all times." She rolled her eyes and sighed as he went on. She carefully took off her boots, gloves, top, and bottom leaving her in her bra and undies. Robin stopped talking and starred at her. She gave him a shrug and disappeared under the covers. Moments later she felt two hands circling her waist and a kiss was placed on her cheek.

Fighting. Robin and Starfire barley fought and when they did, they would make-up in a moment of time. But Robin could remember one fight that felt like it lasted a life time. He had been obsessive and stubborn over Slade again. He had locked himself in his office, trying to come up with new leads after being attacked by fifty slade bots. He wouldn't come out to eat, sleep, or relax. Starfire would knock on his door lightly only to be met by his stern face. Small words were exchanged between the two as she offered him a turkey sandwich on a plate. He would take it and close the door behind him. No thanking was given and he would leave her out there with her head down. Their six months anniversary had arrived and Robin locked himself in his evidence room again. Starfire awaited the whole day for him to come to her room and tell her to get ready for a romantic dinner under the moonlight but no one ever came. The minute it struck midnight, Starfire shook her head and got off her bed. She power walked down the hall and stood outside the evidence room. She knocked loudly on the door three times only to be met by "I'm busy!". She punched in the code to the door and walked into the room, eyes furry. Robin turned around and was met by an angry Starfire. She yelled at him. Robin had never seen her so angry before. She kept on screaming and yelling, telling him off. She was angry and Robin didn't like it. Robin gritted his teeth and bit back. He told her he was doing this for her. So that she was safe. So that they could actually be together. Starfire shook her head and the next words stung Robin. "Then perhaps we should not be together." She left him there, by himself.

She wouldn't speak to him for about three weeks. It didn't matter that he apologized for it or begged on his knees, she was mad. Robin had to come up with something or else he was going to lose her. Starfire received a note on her bed, stating that she was to change into something formal and meet this mysterious person on the roof. She tilted her head and did as the note stated. Once she was ready she walked up to the roof and opened the door. She stopped at the site. Robin stood there in a black tuxedo, standing near a round table. The table had roses on top of it, candles, and there was music playing in the background. Robin walked over to her and held out a hand for her. She gracefully took his hand and he led her to the table. He held out a chair for but before she sat down, she wanted an explanation. Robin apologized to her and told her this was their late 'six month anniversary dinner'. He took her hands and placed them on his mask. Slowly she started to peel the thin black piece off of his face. She gasped at the sight of his blue eyes.

"That was wicked scary", said Beast Boy.

Robin returned his mind back to the Titans and realized the movie had ending. Beat Boy had his hands clasped together and held up. Robin let out a chuckle.

"We can see that", said Raven. She closed her book and stood up. "This was a waste of my time." She walked out of the common room leaving four Titans.

Starfire gave Robin one last squeeze before sitting up. She stretched her arms out. "I thought the movie was scary Beast Boy."

Beast Boy proudly lifted his chin up. "Thank you Star." He morphed into a kitten and walked out of the common room. He looked back and gave them a small meow.

Cyborg let out a big yawn. "I'm locking up y'all. Your more than glad to stay."

"Nah", said Robin. "It's been a long night." He stood up and held his hand out for his girlfriend. "C'mon Star."

_Knock. Knock_. Robin opened his eyes, the blurriness going away slowly. He reached for his alarm clock, 2:45. He groaned and got out of his bed. He answered his door only to be met by his girlfriend. She had a worried face and her stuffed bear in one arm.

"Star?", he asked. "Whats wrong?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his room.

She sighed. "Oh Richard, I am scared." She let Robin bring her to his bed.

He caressed her cheek. "You know, you shouldn't be watching these movies if you keep getting nightmares."

Starfire pouted. "May I sleep with you tonight?"

Robin sighed. "Well, I might have to think about it. You snore."

"I do not snore!", she said loudly.

Robin chuckled. "You give out cute little, Starfire snores."

"Is that a yes?", she asked.

Robin nodded. She gave out a happy squeal and kissed him on the lips. "Let us slumber." She got under the blue covers and motioned for her boyfriend.

Robin smiled and got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "You know. I think you being scared of these movies is just an excuse for you to sleep next to me." Robin waited for a response but nothing came. "I knew it!"

"I love you Richard", she whispered.

Robin chuckled."Love you too."

* * *

Just something I wanted to write

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
